1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and relates more particularly to a hermetic light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Light emitting diodes are being adopted by an increasing number of manufacturers, to be used as light sources for different light-emitting devices in place of conventional light-emitting devices.
In addition to providing sufficient illumination, light-emitting diode devices adapted for an outdoor environment have to be completely airtight or waterproof. A commercially available light-emitting diode device includes a light-emitting diode module connected to an external power supply using conductive wires. Due to the passage of the conductive wires through sealing means, the original hermetic sealing of the light-emitting diode device may be compromised, and thus the light-emitting diode device may not be completely airtight or waterproof.
For different outdoor locations, the illumination requirements of a light-emitting device are different. Usually, to meet different requirements of illumination, different light-emitting diode devices need to be designed and manufactured. Specialized development and manufacture of different light-emitting diode devices may increase cost, adversely affecting the popularization of light-emitting diode devices.
Therefore, commercially available light-emitting diode devices need improvements.